seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 22
Kahn, rushed at Fea, and she rolled away, when he slammed his sword to the ground. The ground broke up, and he stared at Fea, starting to rage at her living. He stopped, and grabbed something from his pocket. He lifted them, and they were pills in a cup. He swallowed them whole, and looked back at Fea, starting to become more calmer. "You... You will suffer... Scream... Beg... But only more suffering will come... Siegfried's daughter will pay... Fea... Or should I say Freya?" Fea, hearing her true name, was shocked, and she took a step away. "How the hell... Did you know?! EVEN MY DAD CALLED ME FEA!" "I know... Records... Medical... You are a B-... You were born on a September 6... In room 213 of Whinch Hospital... With your father there... And mother... The doctor was a man named Gally... His screams when he saw his precious hospital burn... Delicious..." "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU?!" "The dojo... Burnt down... The birthplace of your father... Burnt down... Soon... You will burn... Like I have... I will cause you to burn... To a crisp... Ashes to ashes... And dust to dust..." Fea, crouched, and rushed at Kahn, and stopped, throwing all her power at him. "108 POUND CANNON!" "IMBECILE!" He stopped the air slash with his own, and he started to breath harder. "Suffer... Pain... Death... It awaits... You must suffer... It is only poetic justice... Die... Die... DIE! JUST DIE YOU DAMN DAUGHTER OF SIEGFRIED! BURN!" He rushed at her, and struck at her. She was thrown across the area, and slammed into a tree. She gasped, and spit out blood. He looked frail, but his muscle power was incredible. It made Bonnie's look like a child's. Kahn, breathed harder, and grabbed the pills. He swallowed them and Fea, sprinted towards him. She as behind him, and clashed with his sword. She couldn't even budge, but he made small steps, pushing her back. "Do you feel it... My pain... My hate... My rage... My suffering... Your father didn't. All he felt was joy... Of watching the burning... I will want you to die... I will make it... Jarl will pay... He killed Siegfried... HE WAS MINE TO KILL! BUT I WILL DESTROY YOU! THEN HIS WIFE, AND THEN JARL, AND YOUR CAPTAIN TACK, AND THE REST, AND EVERYONE YOU CLASHED WITH! I WILL MAKE THIS WORLD REMEMBER MY BURNING! PAY!" He struck her with his sword, and she barely blocked it, hitting the floor. She looked up at him, and he clashed with her, again, and she was pushed back. She couldn't even breathe, he was putting too much pressure, in the air, with just his presence. "DROWN! SUFFOCATE! IS MY HATE SWALLOWING YOU?! GOOD! DIE! PAY! BURN! YOU AND HIM WILL BURN! LIKE I HAVE!" He slammed his foot into Fea's ribs, and pointed his sword at her throat. "What... What do you say..." "Oh, get a hobby." She kicked him in the chin, and he was pushed back. She got up, grinning, and made a sword pose. "You're good... No, that's an insult, you're great! One of the best I have ever met, and I know my dad and Jarl, but you have one major flaw, and it could get you killed." "WHAT?!" "You made an enemy of someone better. Me." - Tack, awoke, and looked around. He saw the area around him, and it was a small hut, with a tribal mask. Lok, was in another bed, and Tack looked at his body, which was covered in bandages. He looked around and he heard footsteps. A man, with wings, and a tribal mask entered, and he bowed to Tack. "You are awake! Excellent! I will make you ready to walk in an hour. Who are you, by the way. An outsider, I see, but I like them... When they aren't burning Skypeia down, of course." "Tack. You?" "God." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc